The Scout (Canon)/Schwxnz
Summary Born and raised in Boston, Massachusetts and the youngest of eight boys from the south side of Boston, the Scout is a fast-running scrapper with a baseball bat and a snarky "in-your-face" attitude who learned how to solve problems with his fists. With seven older brothers on his side, fights tended to end before the runt of the litter could maneuver into punching distance. So the Scout trained himself to run. He ran everywhere, all the time, until he could beat his pack of mad dog siblings to the fray. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, likely 8-B | At least 8-B, likely 8-A | At least 8-B, likely 8-A Name: Jeremy Origin: Team Fortress 2 Gender: Male Age: 27 years, as mentioned by Spy in the comics. Classification: Human, Mercenary Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Weapon Mastery, Can jump once in mid-air (Twice with the atomizer, five times with the Soda Popper), Statistics Amplification with most weapons, Status Effect Inducement with certain weapons, Energy Projection with certain weapons, Afterimage Creation with BONK!, Magic (Pyrokinesis, Explosion Manipulation, Limited Teleportation, Invisibility, Healing, Size Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Can summon Skeletons who will live for 30 seconds, as well as a small clone of MONOCOLUS) with the spellbook magazine, Immortality (Type 2, survived having a living dove surgically placed in his chest), Regeneration (Mid-Low) when hitting targets with the Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol or targets drenched in the Mad Milk, Minor Toon Force, Immunity to Soul Manipulation due to Medic surgically implanting himself with the soul from every mercenary, Resistance to Radiation Manipulation (Drinks multiple cans of BONK! on a daily basis; and it has been stated that BONK! is fulla radiation) |''' Same as before, as well as Attack Reflection (80% of damage received is reflected back to the attacker), Disease Manipulation (Touching an enemy gives them and their nearby teammates the plague; plague victims bleed to death in 10 seconds), Life Manipulation (All damage dealt is returned as health), Statistics Amplification, Regeneration (Mid-Low) with upgrades '''| Same as base, as well as Statistics Amplification, Regeneration (Mid-Low) with MvM upgrades Attack Potency: [//character-stats-and-profiles.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Schwxnz/TF2_Feats#AP/Dura At least Large Building Level+, likely City Block Level] (Killed BLU Heavy with three strikes with his bat. His weapons such as the Scattergun are comparable if not slightly superior to the Shotgun used by other classes & can deal devastating damage to comparable mercenaries) | At least City Block Level, possibly Multi City Block Level (Capable of fighting those who can harm him) | At least City Block Level, likely Multi City Block Level (Capable of shooting Giant Robots to death, who can in return survive the explosion of the Sentry Buster. Saxton Hale considered even normal MvM Robots to be far stronger than the mercs, yet Scout defeated several of them before one of them got a couple lucky swings in) Speed: [//character-stats-and-profiles.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Schwxnz/TF2_Feats#Speed At least High Hypersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic], higher with the Baby Face's Blaster at 100% boost, far higher with BONK! | At least High Hypersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic, higher with the Baby Face's Blaster at 100% boost, far higher with BONK! | At least High Hypersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic, higher with the Baby Face's Blaster at 100% boost, far higher with BONK! Lifting Strenght: At least Class K (managed to restrain BLU Heavy in Meet the Scout) Striking Strenght: At least Large Building Class+, likely City Block Class | At least City Block Class, likely Multi City Block Class | At least City Block Class, likely Multi City Block Class Durability: At least Large Building Level+, likely City Block Level (Survived the combined might of Margaret and Heavy in a tug-of-war, in which Magaret pulled a rope coiled to Scout's neck, while Heavy pulled him by his legs, tanks a ton of abuse from other mercs on a daily basis -- most notably from Soldier and Spy) | At least City Block Level, likely Multi City Block Level (Thrice as durable as his normal self. That means that his durability goes up to 25.95 - 102.15‬ tons of TNT) | At least City Block Level, likely Multi City Block Level (The Sentry Busters' explosion is roughly four times more powerful than the durability of his non-upgraded self and Scout can survive the same explosion granted that he bought Blast Resistance beforehand. 34.6‬ - 136.2 tons of TNT)‬ Stamina: Extremely high. (BONK! causes feelings of lethargy to regular drinkers and Scout is more than capable of drinking multiple cans of BONK! per day. Managed to keep fighting after a bear slashed his stomach open, which caused many of his organs to fall out and his heart to stop.) Range: Standard melee range with melee weapons, tens of meters with guns Standard Equipment: A full list of his weaponry can be found here. Intelligence: Above Average. Despite his cocky and arrogant appearance, Scout has repeatedly proven that he is suprisingly combat smart. Most of the times when he gets into a serious situation, he stops boasting and concentrates solely on the fight. He has also shown that he is great at using the environment to his advantage. Weaknesses: Scout is incredibly impulsive and very insecure, thus he wants others to think that he's the best, which is the reason why he acts cocky towards enemys and allies alike. Notable Attack/Techniques: * Home Run: The Scout points to the sky, winds up, and swings the bat, instantly killing any enemy too slow, unaware, or simply unfortunate enough to be in range. Key: Base | Mannpower | Mann vs Machine Category:Schwxnz Category:Tier 8